Agent Potter
by sannexgek
Summary: Harry Potter has enough of the british wizarding world. So he wants to go away but doesn't know where to go. And then he finds out that Hermoine has a cousing in the USA. Could they go there?
1. Intro

Hermione and Harry are 18 in this story.

The war has ended 6 month ago. Ron and Lavender are going to get married. Ginny and Seamus are also getting married. And Harry and Hermione both don't have any one other then each other.

Harry hates all the people who follows him wherever he goes, and wants to escape.

Hermione doesn't have anyone but harry. Her parents were killed in a car accident 5 months ago. The only family she has left is one cousin. Her name is Kensi.

 **Hey guys this was kind of the larger explanation of the story so let's get this story started.**

 **I have written a couple chapters already so I will try to update once a week but I'm writing three story's at same the time. I will put this story on both fanfiction and Wattpad so yeah on both site my name is sannexgek, so if you see the story i didn't copy it. Also if you read the story please know that I'm not english. I'm dutch. And I'm only 14 years old. My english wont always be the best but I try to inprove it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry pov.

I want to escape all this with Hermione. She has just left but she had the perfect plan. She apparently has a cousin in LA so we are going to write to her if we can stay there for a couple of weeks until we get out own apartment. And then we look for work. Maybe at the police or something. But the only problem is, they don't know about magic. Hermione has to come back soon. She was getting her stuff so we can write the letter on her mail.

"Harry I'm back." She calls.

"I'm in my study." I call back. And she walks in.

"I have my laptop. What should we write?" She asks.

After a lot of writing we came with this:

'hello Kensi,

Do remember me? If not I'm Hermione Granger, your cousin.

But I need to ask you a favor. My best friend Harry and I need a place to stay in LA for like a week. Because we have to leave Britain. If you want to know why ask us when we are in LA. But can we maybe stay with you until we have an apartment?

Please send a reply soon.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.'

"Alright anything to add or can I send it?" Hermione asks me.

"Just send it."

" Alright. It's done. Now should we already pack or first wait for an reply?" She asks me.

"I think just pack because we're gonna leave either way. You wanna help me pack and then I help you pack?"

"Yeah fine."

After packing...

"I just got an email back. It's from Kensi." Hermione says.

"Alright read it."

"'Hey Hermione,

Of course I remember you. You and Harry are more then welcome to stay with me and my fiancé. His name is Deeks. If you guys know where you want to work i can maybe help you. So just send an email back about it.

Xx Kensi and Deeks.' Alright that was the email. Wow I didn't know she has a fiancé. But you think we should write where we want to work?"

"Yeah can you send her I wanna work with law enforcement." I really wanna work something like that. I think it would be amazing to just make the word saver for other people.

"I also want to work with law enforcement or something like that maybe a lawyer." Hermione says while she was typing the email. "Alright I send it."

 **Hermione pov**.

I just wrote to her what we want to do as work. Hopefully she can make sure we get a job. I'm so happy we can stay with her. I also just wrote her when we can leave.

"Did you ask when we could come?" Harry asks.

"Yeah of course. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No of course not. You're the brightest witch of our age." He answers. I just laugh.

 **Kensi pov. (Just before the first email.)**

I walk into ops with Deeks. "Hello guys." I says to Sam and Callen.

"Hey Kensi and Deeks." They say at the same time.

"Wow mind reading out here." Deeks says. Just then a little ping comes from my laptop. I open my mail and see I have an email from my cousin from Britain. About if they can stay here. With me.

"Hey Deeks can you please come and read this email?" I ask. He come over with a worried face. I look at Callen and Sam they also look worried.

"Yeah, I think it's no problem. But maybe a little research before they come. Because I don't know what they mean with have to leave britain." He says. I nod.

"Yeah I will walk to Nell about that. See you guys later." I say and walk upstairs.

"Hey Kensi what are you doing here?" Eric asks.

"I just need to speak to nell, in private." He nods and walks away.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Nell asks.

"Can you check out to people from Britain for me. Their names are: Hermione granger and Harry Potter." With the last name her eyes go wide but she is fast and looks towards the computer in front of her. "Do you know him or something?"

"No, no why would I know him. How do you know him?" Nell asks and i know she's lying but i just leave it.

"I don't really know him. Just my cousin Hermione. She and Harry want to come here. And I don't know why but they said that they have to leave britain and couldn't explain why. So I want you to check if they aren't in trouble or something like that."

"I get it." Nell says. And then it stays quiet for a while. Until she gets a ping. I see two names on the screen. "Alright Hermione Granger and Harry Potter no criminal activity but here stands that they are missing. Here also stand that they will reward 1000 pound to the ones who can give them a tip where they are, because they have information or something they need."

"So should I just let them come here. Then I can find out why they wanted to leave britain." I asks nell.

"I think they are missing because they want to maybe run for someone. So just let them stay and I will so some more digging." Nell says. I hug her.

"Thank you so much." I walk downstairs. And say to Deeks. "They are alright so I will let them come." And I send an email back to them. And then go back to paperwork.

A couple minutes later they say what job they want and ask when they could come. "Deeks when can they come?"

"As soon as possible?" He suggests. I nod and send the email. Almost immediately i get one back that said: 'Thank you so much Kensi and Deeks. We are going with the plane that leaves tomorrow at 10 o'clock. La time. See you then.'

"Deeks their plane leaves at 10 tomorrow morning, our time." I say. He nods at that. And Sam and Callen are still looking at us as if we were crazy.

 **Word count: 1034**


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione pov.

We are standing at the airport waiting for our plane to come. Harry and I have been talking about everything. We think it would be a nice start in the muggle world. And most of the american wizarding world aren't really into the whole harry potter thingy.

On the big screen before us stands that we can start bording our plane. So Harry and I walk to it. We show our tickets and take our places in the first class. "Have you ever been in a plane before Harry?" I ask him.

"No and I don't like the feeling of going to fly in the air without a broom. It's not like the dursleys would ever take me with them when they go on vacation."

"Yeah, I kind of suspected it. But don't worry we'll be fine. I have been in planes dosens of times. I even whent to La once. To visit my uncle Donald. But I was only 4 years old then. He died shortly after. So we never really whent there again. That was also the last time I saw Kensie. She was 15 or something like that." I said. The plane takes of and I see that Harry doesn't look so scared anymore.

"That quite the sad story about your uncle. What do you remember of him?" Harry asks once we where a little higher in the air.

"He was my favorite uncle. And Kensi was my absolute favorite cousin. But we lost contact after he died. Because she ran away from her mothers house. And then my mother, uncle Donalds sister, thought that she cheated on my uncle. So yeah lost contact. But my uncle was this brave man who always knew how to make people laugh." I tell harry.

"Sounds like you had better luck in the uncle department." Harry jokes. We laugh.

After that we didn't talk much and Harry slept for a while. I am just reading my book. When I realise that I don't even know what Kensi looks like or what she does for a living. I don't know if she knows what I look like. Or if she after she ran away even came back or whent on the right path or became someone who does illegal things. I don't know anything about her anymore.

So I just take out my laptop and type, Kensi Blye. I wait for the result to come up. But nothing thare isn't a single thing about her. Not even a facebook or snapchat account. Uhmm maybe her fiancé. I type Marty Deeks, but again nothing. Weird. I go to my mail and send a email to Kensi.

'Hey Kensi,

I'm already in the air on my way to LA but I forgot to mention that i don't know what you look like. Could you maybe send a picture or something. I will send you one to.

See you soon,

Hermione.'

So I click send but only after putting a picture of me and Harry with it. Ten minutes later I get an email back that said:

'Hey hermione,

That's a good idea. I will put a picture in this email. See you soon. Bye,

Kensi.'

So now we know what they look like. Kensi looks so in love there. She's lucky that she has him.

 **After the plane ride...**

Harry and I just woke up because we are going to land very soon. My laptop still stands before me and I poke Harry in his arm.

"Harry look this are Kensi and Deeks. I also send them a picture of us so we all know who we are looking for." I say while showing the photo.

"Alright 'mione. We better get ready to land soon." He says and I nod. And put away my laptop.

 **Kensi pov**

"Deeks we have to go. We are going to be late." I yell through ops. Hermione and Harry got on their plane yesterday morning but it's a long flight so they will arrive in an hour. It's 9 now. We had to go to work at 8 but Hetty said that we could pick them up and go to the boatshed with them so we could find out why they were running from brittain. But we did have to be here for an hour first because we do have paper work.

"Yes, I'm coming." Deeks yells back. Sam and Callen are looking a me as if I'm crazy. Deeks and I still didn't tell them about Harry and Hermione so they didn't know why we where going to the airport.

Deeks and I get in the car. He is driving so I grab my phone and take out the picture Hermione send me. "Deeks look. This is what they look like so we can find them."

"Okay. But do they even know you are aa federal agent and I'm a cop. Or do we need cover stories?" He asks.

"Shit, I hadn't thought about that yet. I will call Hetty."

At the phone... H-hetty K-kensi

H - Hello miss blye. Why do you call?

K - Hetty do you think we should do a cover story or can they know about NCIS?

H - No they can't know about it. Nell already fixed it. Mr Deeks works as a lawyer. And you will work as a journalist.

K - Alright. But then we can't question them.

H - Yes we can I will inform agents Callen and Hanna. They will come to your house and say that they have information that two people ar hiding there. Do you understand?

K - Yes I will take them to our house and then Sam and Callen are coming to get them.

H - Yes indeed. Bye miss blye.

K - Bye Hetty.

End of call

I explain the cover stories to Deeks. "Alright. That should be easy. I mean we have had that cover dosens of times." He says when I'm finished. "And either way we could still help them get into the police academy. Because that's what they wanted to do right?"

"Yeah, Hermione maybe wanted to become a lawyer or something like that. But we're here so let's get out." I say. And we both get out of the car.

 **Word count: 1043**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kensi pov**

Deeks and I walk into the arrival hall. And sit down. Waiting for Hermione and Harry.

Their plane arrived at 9 and it's 9.10. Then we see them. They look really young. The last time I saw Hermione was when she was little. But I though she would be twinty by now. But she looks like 17 why would she be on the run at such a young age. The boy doesn't look much older.

They see me and I wave. They smile at me and then walk a little but faster.

"Hey Hermione. Long time no see right. And you must be Harry, Hermiones best friend." I say.

"Yeah miss. I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. And also you mr. Deeks." Harry says nicely.

"You can just call us Kensi and Deeks. But nice to meet you to Harry." Deeks says. Hermione stays quiet as tough she is afraid of something.

"How old are you guys? You look quit young." I asks hoping to get an answers from Hermione.

"Yes, we are 18. And just finished school 6 month ago. Thanks for letting us stay with you guys. We promise we will get our own place soon. We just have to look for something and that is easier if we are already here." Hermione says. So they are 18 why would they run...

"It's not a problem stay as long as you guys want. But let's get your bags." Deeks says. I nod. Hary and Hermione also nod and they walk away to grab their suitcases. When they come back we all walk to the car. Deeks put the bags in the trunk and we all sit down in the car.

"What do you guys do for a living?" Hermione asks.

"Deeks is a lawyer and I'm a journalist."

"Nice. Harry and I both want to do something involving law inforcement. Harry maybe a cop and I want to be a lawyer." After that it is quiet in the car it's only a short ride until we are at the house.

 **At the house..**

I just texted Callen that we are at home. He said back that they will come in an hour. So they won't suspect anything.

"Deeks cam you take them to their rooms?" I asks him.

"Of course Fern." I punch him in the arm. "Auch." I laugh.

"You know better them to call me Fern." And they walk upstairs.

 **Harry pov**

Deeks just left my room. I hear him walking down the stairs. So I just walk to Hermione her room because we have to talk about some things.

"Hey 'mione. What do you think of them?"

"I don't know. But I know that they don't know about magic because they didn't look at your scar or something like that. But I don't know. We will see. And otherwise just make sure you keep your suitcase ready to leave if something is wrong." I nod.

"What are we going to do now. I'm kinda bored."

"We could do some normal people chess. Because you like our version so much. Have you ever played the normal version?" Hermione asks.

"No. The dursleys never did anything with me. And the version Ron showed me was the first version I knew. But yeah lets play."

We played it for about an hour when we heard the doorbell ring. "Who could it be?" Hermoine asks.

"Probably just some of their friend or something. But be sure to keep your wand with you at all times. Let's go down and tell them we wanted something to drink."

"Yeah sure." We walk downstairs, but before we could even say anything we hear, and see, Kensi and Deeks talk to two man a black man and a white man.

"We heard that you have two teenagers here. We are looking for them." The black man says. I look at Hermione. She looks worried.

"They are called Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." The white one says.

"Why do you want to talk to them?" Kensi asks.

"They are missing in Brittain. They have some information about something we need. So could you please get them."

"Do you think they are wizards?" Hermione quietly asks.

"I don't know. But let's not say anything about magic before we know for sure." She nods. And we walk downstairs.

"We heard our names. Does anyone need us?" Hermione asks as if she didn't know the guys were coming for us.

The black man answers her. "Yeah we need you two to go with us. We just want to ask you a couple questions."

"But who are you. And who are you working for?" I ask.

"We are federal agents Sam Hanna and G. Callen. From NCIS. Just come with us." Agent Callen says. We nod.

"Alright let us just grab our jackets from upstairs." Hermione says. And they nod so we walk upstairs. And we first go to my room. And grab my jacket.

"We have to stay together. We can't let them seperate us." Hermione says.

"Yeah. Let's try that al we can. Or should we run now?" I ask.

"No I don't think that is smart. They would find us because they know it here and we don't." We walk into her room.

"You're right. Let's go." I say. And we walk downstairs again.

"Bye Kensi and Deeks. We will see you later. We didn't do anything I promise." Hermione says while quickly hugging Kensi.

"Yeah, see you later." Kensi says. And we get into the car of the agents.

We drive for 15 minutes and then they open the car door for us. We are at some kind of boatshed. I don't know why. I thought we would go to a police station. I look at Hermione and she looks at me. Worried.

 **Word count: 974**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kensi pov.**

Just after Hermione and Harry get into the car, Deeks and I also get in the car. We drive to the boatshed. We already see callen his car. So we know they won't see us and we can go in. As we get out of the car Nell also camo out of her car.

"What are you doing here Nell?" Deeks asks.

"Just wanted to listen to the interrogation. And I heard the name Potter before so I was wondering if I would ask them some questions." She says. So that is why she looked weird when I first said his name.

"Alright but they can't know we are agents. Me and Deeks. Because we have a cover. And are you sure it's the same Potter?" I ask her.

"No I'm not sure. But I really want to know if it is. Because if he is who I think he is, then he did nothing wrong. So can I talk to him and granger without cameras or listening devices? Please, I know what I'm doing."

"Alright let's go in, then you can get Callen and Sam to put them together in one room." We walk inside and see that they are already seperated. Hermione looks really nervous while Harry just looks like he is scared of Sam. Nell knocks on the door of the room where Hermione is out in. Callen walks out and nell says something to him. He takes Hermione out of the room. Me and Deeks quickly hide so she wouldn't see us.

Then when she is in the room with Harry we walk back to the screen. They both look suprised that they are put together in one room. Then Callen walks towards the camera and turns it off. Sam does the samething with the sound. They come out and Nell walks in, but Callen and Sam were smart enough to keep the camera and sound on but Nell think it's off. So we can see it and hear it.

 **Harry pov.**

When Hermione comes into the same room as me I'm suprised. I didn't think they would let us sit together. Them the two agents put off the camera en the listening device and walk out. Then a woman walks in.

"Hello I'm Nell Jones." She says.

"Hi , we are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Hermoine says. And the first thing Nell does is looking at my scar.

"You are _the_ Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? The ones to destroy you-know-who?" She asks.

"Yes, look this is my scar but how do you know about us. Are you a witch?" I asks. While I show her my scar.

"Yeah, I'm a witch. But nobody at NCIS knows that. That's also why I turned of the camera and the sound. They only know that they are looking for you in Brittain. Because the brittish gouverment said that they need you for an investigation."

"We know. We just had to leave. We had nothing left there. Only some stupid people who only wanted us there for the pretty picture and stories they could make up about us." Hermione says. She looks a lot less nervous than earlier.

"I will see what I can do about that. I already said that if you where the Potter I know, you wouldn't need to be here. So I'm just going to put on the camera and the sound again so they can listen and everything that has to do with magic, we are going to call tricks and stuff like that. You understand?" We nod and she walk to the camera. "Oh no." She says as she looks at the camera for the first time since she came in.

"What?" Hermione asks.

"They didn't put the camera and the sound off. They heard everything." She says. And she looks at us with an panicked expression. We looked at her. Shocked.

 **Deeks pov.**

We hear everything they say. But it doesn't make sense.

"What does all that mean?" I ask.

"Probably some secret code. Because magic can't be real." Callen says. Sam and Kensi nod.

"Callen let's go in again. Kensi and you and Deeks ask Nell about this then we will take the teenagers." Sam proposes. We all nod and they walk the the interrogation room.

"It can't be real. It can't be." Kensi says. She walks over to me and I hug her. She seen very shocked. Nell walks over to us.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT THE CAMERA AND SOUND OF. I ASKED YOU TO, DON'T YOU GUYS THRUST ME?!" She yells angrily.

"What did you guys mean with magic, wizards and witches?" Kensi quietly asks Nell.

"I'm not going to tell you." Nell says. "Not if Harry and Hermione are still in there. I will only explain everything if you guys let them help me explain and then let them go."

"We can't let 2 suspects go. And they can't know about our jobs." I say.

"You want to know their biggest secret and it's probably a bigger secret then you guys could ever have. And you don't want them to know about your jobs. Seriously. I bet they are willing to tell their secret to you guys but in order to do that they will have to break a dosen of laws. So just decide, you have 2 options. 1 - Let them tell their story and then let them go. Or. 2 - Don't listen to their story and they will escape in less then 2 seconds. But if they go I will go with them, I will have to."

"So you want us to let them tell us a story and then while they are telling it they are breaking laws or you want to help them escape?" Kensi asks her like she can't believe what Nell is saying. And I can't believe it either.

 **Word count: 984**


	6. Chapter 5

**Nell pov.**

"So you want us to let them tell us a story and then while they are telling it they are breaking laws or you want to help them escape?" Kensi asks me like she can't believe what I'm saying. And Deeks looks like he can't believe it either.

"No, I won't help them escape. I just know that they can escape in less then 2 seconds if someone tells them where to go. Which I could tell them in less then 5 seconds. And then I go with them. And you guys will probably never see me again. So which one do you guys choose?" I say seriously. They look like they think about it. Do they even have to think about it!

"We can't let them break any laws. But we also don't want to lose you, Nell." Deeks says.

"Can't they tell us anything without breaking laws." Kensi asks.

"No, they can't. The brittish gouverment are looking for them because they did things that they shouldn't have done. Like running to LA. They don't have anybody left. I will make sure that they won't get caught." I say.

"Doesn't anybody miss them in brittain. Maybe we could just bring them back to their families." Deeks says.

"All their real friends and family are dead because of the war. The last living relative of Hermione is Kensi. And the last living relatives of Harry has treated him as a slave for 15 years. They don't have anybody left in brittain and are on the run from the gouverment. They thought they could have a fresh start here. But that is obviously not going to happen." I say. And with that I run to the interrogation room.

"Go to hermosa beach. Fast. Do you guys know what I mean?" I say/ask Hermione and Harry. They nod. "Do it. Three. Two. One. Now." And they were gone. Callen and Sam looked at me and then at the place where they were a second ago. "Bye guys." And with that I also apparate away. Leaving my co-workers shocked.

 **Callen pov.**

Harry and Hermione weren't talking. The only thing they said was: 'we will only talk if Nell is with us. And if she isn't going to be here we can escape in less then 2 seconds.' I didn't understand it.

"Can you tell us how you think you will escape?" Sam asks. They stay quiet. "Other question then. Why is the brittish gouverment looking for you two?" Still quiet. Sam looks at me.

"Can you at least say something." Amd again they stay quiet but this time they look at each other. It looks like they are reading eachothers minds. **(They are using occlumency. They are communicating about if Nell comes in and says a place they will have to apparate.)** When they are done they look straight forward again. And then Nell comes in.

"Go to hermosa beach. Fast. Do you guys know what I mean?" She says to Hermione and Harry. They nod. "Do it. Three. Two. One. Now." And they were gone. Sam and I look at Nell and then at the place where they were a second ago. "Bye guys." And with that Nell is also gone. And Sam and I are shocked.

Deeks and Kensi come running in. "Where are they?" Deeks asks.

"I don't know they were here a minute ago. And wouldn't say a thing without Nell. Then Nell comes running in and tells them to go to hermosa beach. And then a second later they are gone, and Nell says bye and then she is gone herself." Sam explained.

"Then we should go to hermosa beach as fast as possible." Kensi says. We run towards the cars and I get in the car with Kensi. And Sam and Deeks get in the other car. In the car Kensi repeated everything Nell has said.

"So they are illegal?" I ask Kensi.

"I really don't know anymore. I just know that Nell said that if Harry and Hermione had to go she would go with them and they wouldn't come back." She says. I don't know what to say anymore.

"Maybe if we go to your house we can catch them while packing their bags. And then Deeks and Sam can go to Nells house."

"Good plan I'll call deeks." She says and she picks up her phone to call him. Hopefully we are on time and they can explain it.

 **Hermione pov.**

After We apparate away we see that we are at a beach. It's beautiful here. Then 10 seconds later Nell also apparate to us. And she has a plan.

"We should go to my house first. Grab my things and then go to Kensi her house, to grab your things. They may be at one of the houses or both so we will have to apparate away, if we see them. Just go here again. Alright?"

"Yeah, but what if they want an explaination?" Harry asks.

"We could give them one but only if they promise that they won't take us into custody. And we will not show them any more magic. Deal?" I say/ask. They both nod. Then Nell takes her bag and grab a pen and a piece of paper.

"This is my adress. Apparate to it. And we start the plan." She says.

"Alright." "Got it." Harry and I answer. We apparate away.

 **Word count: 911**


	7. Chapter 6

A/n.

Thank you guy soo much for reading and liking this story. I never expected people to read this. But I'm kind of busy with school so I'm probably not going to be able to write a lot, but i will try. I have a couple of important tests coming up so yeah.

Let's get this chapter started.

Nell pov.

As soon as we are at my house we go to my room. "Can we help with something. Maybe grab some things?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah one of you can go grab food in the kitchen, enough to last 2 or 3 days. And the other one can help me pack my clothes and stuff." I anwers.

"I will go grab the food and kitchen stuff. Hermione will help you pack." Harry says and he starts walking towards the kitchen. I grab my suitcase and my wand.

"Hermione do you know that charm to make sure everything fits in the suitcase?" I ask Hermione. Charms wasn't my best subject. She nods and does the charm. "Can you grab everything out of my bathroom? Then I will take my clothes." I ask she nods once again. And walks towards the bathroom. After a couple of minutes Hermione comes back out with a small back.

"I also put the charm on this. Everything is in it."

"Alright I'm almost finished. Thanks for helping." I say.

"No problem."

Just then Harry came running in the bedroom. "I have all the kitchen stuff and food. But i just saw Deeks and agent Hanna get out of the car. We have to hurry." We nod and I hurry to get the rest of my clothes. We hear the front door open and we grab my bags and apparate away. To Kensi her house.

Deeks pov.

When I get into the car Kensi calls me saying that Sam and I need to go to Nell her house. Because if she said they couldn't come back she would need some stuff.

At Nell her house...

When we get there I see someone walk through the kitchen running upstairs. Then Sam has the door open so we go in. The only thing we hear is a loud poping sound upstairs. So we run up the stairs but see nothing. They're gone.

Hermione pov.

We apparate to Kensi her house and walk in. While we walk inside Nell tells us that Kensi and Deeks are walk up the stairs and to the guestrooms. We are lucky that Harry and I didn't unpack. So we just use a spell to shrink our bags. But we don't notice that Kensi and Callen are at the house. Harry and I have just picked up Harry his bag and we already have mine when Kensi and Callen walk into the room, guns drawn. They point the guns at me and Harry. Harry and I draw our wands and point them to Callen and Kensi. They look at us as if we are crazy. Nell, who was first standing behind me, came standing next to me.

"Kensi, please drop the gun. We didn't do anything. And Hermione, Harry please put your wands away. It's not like they think you could actually do harm with it. " Nell says. But Harry and I don't put our wands down.

"We won't put our guns down if they don't come with us. And why are they pointing sticks at us?" Callen asks/says. I roll my eyes.

"The sticks are called wands. We could kill you with 2 words and a wave of our wands. But we won't if you put your guns down." I say, shocking Kensi. Nell now stands inbetween us worried we might do something.

"What about you all put your weapons down at the same time." Nell proposes. We all nod. "Three, two, one... down" we all put our weapons down.

"Can you now explain why they were pointing sticks at us. He only thing they could do with it is poke us." Callen says. Harry, Nell and I laugh at that.

"We could do so much more with them." Harry says still laughing.

"Harry, we can't tell them about any of it. Remember." I say.

"Yeah we know 'moine." Nell then answers me. "But we would have to tell them."

"But they will think we are crazy. They will send us to a mad house or something like that. Or back to england. We can't let that happen." Harry says.

"Harry I trust them. They wouldn't send us away if we can prove it."

"What are you talking about?" Kensi asks.

"Guys, I don't know how to tell you so I'm just going to say it. I'm a witch, Hermoine is too and Harry is a wizard." Nell says.

"You guys think we are crazy, don't you? Well we are not. We know very well that there is no such thing as magic."

"But it is real just watch." I say. "Harry you do a patronus." And he let's his patronus walk through the room. Kensi and Callen don't say anything. They look suprised. "Do you believe us now?" I ask as harry his patronus fades away.

"I.. I don't know what to say." Kensi says.


End file.
